Color enhancing and cleansing compositions have been known for years and have proven to be very successful on the market.
Such shampoo compositions customarily comprise hair coloring direct dyestuffs together with the at least one surface-active substance, in particular an anionic surfactant, and a hair-conditioning polymer, preferably of the cationic type.
Although these products are proven as such to be satisfying consumer needs, it is still desirable to improve their efficiency especially in terms of hair shine, softness and manageability together with good colour enhancing ability, and certainly with other hair conditioning properties in particular with regard to volume and body, and combability.